Earthbound Sun
by Usedgirl
Summary: Tegan Swan has to move with her cousin Bella, and Uncle Charlie after she receives some heartbreaking news.But she later finds out that things aren't always what they seem, and that some legends are so much more then just scary stories. Jacob/OC. Rated MA
1. Devastating News

**Chapter 1: Devastating News **

I hate dreaming with every fibre of my being, even if it's a good dream. All good dreams do is make you feel good when you're having them, but then you wake with false hope, and feeling betrayed. But nightmares are like torture, espcially if they are about someone you care about. Some people think you have dreams for a reason, like they are trying to tell, or warn you of something, espcially if you have the same dream continuously.

Once again I woke up this morning covering my mouth with my cold, clamy hand to muffle a blood crudling scream as hot tears ran down my cheeks. My breathing was irregular, and raspy as I clutched my chest trying to regain my breath.

I've been having the same nightmare everynight for about a month. In my nightmare my parents go to the grocery store without me. Then instead of them coming back a police officer shows up at my door to inform my parents were killed in a car accident. Every morning I wake up feeling empty, and alone until I see my parents faces again.

I hastily threw my blankets off, and rushed up to mirror. My reddish brown hair was sticking up at odd angles, and my hazel eyes were red and puffy. My pale skin was covered in red bloches, and I let out a soft sob.

I pulled out some tissue, and wipped away the tears. Then I exited my room, and entered the bathroom where I washed my face, and brushed my hair to get rid of all evidence of my nightmare.

I ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen to see my parents standing at the counter mixing their morning coffee. I let out a soft sigh, "Morning."

"Oh, good morning, Tegan. Did you have a good sleep?" my Mom smiled.

"Yeah," I lied with a fake smile as I opened the fridge, and poured some apple juice.

I haven't told my parents about my nightmare. I haven't told anyone. They'll all just think I'm worrying over nothing, and they'll just tell me that it's only a dream. Even though I've been having it everynight for about a month.

I glanced at the clock on the stove to read 9:23am.

"Do you want to go out for breakfast?" my Dad offered

I smiled slightly, "Sure. Just let me go get dressed.

I slowly made my way back upstairs to my room. I searched through my drawers, and decided on a black pair of sweatpants, and my favorite purple spaghetti strap. I threw my clothes on, and positioned myself in front of the mirror on my dresser.

I snatched my brush up, and quickly ran it through my hair agian. I took a deep breath as I placed my brush back down on my dresser. I stared at my reflection for another moment before exiting my room, and walking down the stairs.

My Mom, and Dad were already waiting at the front door.

"Ready?" my Dad questioned.

"Yeah," I nodded as I slipped on my bright yellow converse, and brown sweater.

My Mom opened the door, and we all stepped outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked softly.

"To Denny's," my Mom answered.

Okay," I stated as I climbed into the back seat of our blue ford car.

We arrived at Denny's about fifteen minutes later, and I steeped out of the car feeling a bit better.

We entered Denny's, and a waitress with short black hair, light blue eyes, and tanned skin approached us immediately.

"Hello," she smiled brightly. "I'm Ashlynn, and I'll be your sever this morning."

I smiled back at her.

"This way please," Ashlynn said, and started to make her way through the crowded resturant. She stopped at a table in the middle of the room, "Here you are."

We took our seats as Ashlynn offered us our menus.

"Would you like a minute to decide what you would like to drink?" Ashlynn asked politely.

"Ah no thanks. I'm pretty sure we're decided already," my Dad told her, and my Mom and I nodded.

"I'll get a coffe, please," my Dad stated.

"I'll have a tea, please," my Mom ordered next.

"I'll have apple juice, please," I ordered last.

Ashlynn scribbled our drinks down, and smiled, "I'll be right back with those."

I moved my gaze to my parents, and smiled lovingly at them.

They returned my smile, and my Mom asked, "Are you okay, Tegan?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," I answered honestly. I really did feel much better now.

Ashlynn appeared at our sides with our drinks a cou[le minutes later. "Here you are," she said placing our drinks down in front of us. "Are you ready to order?"

"No. Sorry," I admitted.

"Oh, no problem. I'll just come back in a bit."

I flipped my menu open, and started to read over it. Mmm, the traditional breakfast sounds good. It consisted of scrambled eggs, toast, susage, and fruit. But the traditional Dutch breakfast sounds good too which consists of a cheese omlette, toast, bacon, hasbrowns, and cheese. After a minute, or two of debate I decided to get the traditional breakfast.

I closed my menu, and glanced over at my parents to see them whispering quietly about something.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked nosily.

"Nothing," my Mom answered a little too quickly.

"Were you talking about me?" I interrogated.

"Actually, yes we were," my Dad sighed.

My Mom opened her mouth to speak, but Ashlynn choose that exact moment to reappear, "Are you guys ready to order?"

The three of us nodded, and ordered our food one at a time.

Ashlynn quickly collected our menus, and rushed back into the kitchen.

"So, what were you guys saying about me?" I inquired.

My Mom sucked in a deep breath, "Well what would you say if your Father, and I decided to have another baby?"

"You're pregnat?!?!" I practically screamed causing several heads to snap in our direction.

"Lower your voice Tegan," my Dad said sternly, glaring at me.

"Sorry," I said in a softer tone, but I was still quite loud.

"I'm not pregnant. We just wanted to talk to you about if first, and see how you'd feel about it," my Mom explained.

"I'd love to have a younger sibbling! I love kids!You guys know know that," I grinned happily.

"Yes, but sometimes teens react strangely when they get a new sibbling, especially if they're the youngest," my Dad explained.

I rolled my eyes, "Well I'm not one of the teens who would react strangely. I'd be so excited to have a younger sibbling!"

My parents sighed in releif, and my Mom smiled, "Well I guess it's settled then."

"Oh, it's settled alright! I'm going to be a big sister!" I grinned excitidley while bouncing around in my seat. "But I do have a question. Why did you wait fifteen years? Don't you think that's that a bit of a big gap?"

"It is quite a large gap, but it will be okay," my Dad stated.

I smiled, "So have you guys thought about any names yet?"

"I like Aislee for a girl, and Jacob for a boy, but nothing too serious yet," my Mom told me.

"I really like those names, especially Aislee. Where did you hear it?"

"The same place I heard your name, a t.v. Show," my Mom declared.

I laughed, "Maybe I should watch t.v. more often. You seem to hear a lot of nice names on it."

My Mom nodded, "You do."

My Dad chuckled lightly, "We're glad you're so excited about it. We weren't sure how you were going to react."

We talked for about another ten minutes before Ashlynn appeared with our breakfasts. She gently placed evrything down in front of us, smiling, and then hurriedly started to make her way back to the kitchen.

"Busy?" I called after her.

She turned her head, and looked at me over her shoulder, but she didn't stop walking, "Oh yeah."

I smiled for what seemed like the one hundreth time that day, despite the terrible start to my day. I snatched my fork up, and quickly started shoveling the scorching food into my mouth. I flinched as it set my throat on fire as I swallowed it, but I didn't really care, I was starving. It felt like I couldn't get the food into my mouth fast enough.

After about my fifth bite in a row, my Mom ordered, "Slow down Tegan. You're going to choke."

I did as I was told with great difficulty, and waited to finish what was in my mouth before taking another bite.

About half an hour later we finished eating, payed the bill, and were now currently driving home.

"Thanks for taking us to breakfast, Dad," I said politely.

"Your welcome, sweetie. We should do it more often," my Dad smiled looking at me through the mirror.

"Agreed. How about we do it every second weekend, since you guys don't work on the weekend," I suggested.

"Sounds good," my Dad agreed, and my Mom nodded.

I smiled, "Sweet!"

We arrived home seconds later, and I climbed out the car once it came to a stop. We entered the house, and I kicked my shoes off.

"I've got homework to do, so I'm going to head upstairs," I informed my parents glancing at them.

"Okay," my Mom acknowledged as she entered the kitchen.

I jogged up the stairs, and into my room, closing the door. Suddenly my cell phone went off playing Fighter by Christina Aguilera. I pulled it out of my pocket, and looked at the caller ID to read Cardin Keizer. I smiled. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember due to the fact that our Mothers have been best friends since they were young girls.

"Hey Cardin!" I greeted pressing my phone up to my ear.

"Hey Teg! What's up?" came Cardin's cheerful voice.

"Not much," I smiled. "I just got back from breakfast with my parents, and now I'm about to do some homework. What about you?"

"Nothing. Spencer is just pissing me off," Cardin sighed.

"Oh! Speaking of younger sibblings! Guess who's getting on?" I stated excitidly.

"What?" Carding gasped.

"I know!" I grinned. "My parents told me this morning! But they were all worried I was going to be pissed off at them! So they were shocked, and thrilled when I told them I was excited!"

"I'm kind of shocked too because a lot of teens do get upset when their parents think about having another baby, espceially when they are the youngest like you."

I rolled my eyes, "Well I'm not like a lot of teen then beacuse I'm stocked."

Cardin laughed softly, "Yeah. You definitley aren't like most teens. You actually listen to your parents, and do what your told. That's weird."

I scoffed, "I may listen to my parents, but at least I don't eat celery dipped in ketchup. Now that's werid."

"But it's good," Cardin defended.

This time I laughed, "Eww! But our weirdness is why we get along so well, and why we love each other so much."

"Yeah, that's true! It's like we were made for each other!" Cardin laughed.

I snorted, "Oh yeah! Totally! So, anyway want to come over?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Cardin responded lightly.

"K, I'll see you in a bit then," I finalized.

"Okay. Bye," Cardin said.

"Bye," I replied, and hung up.

I hastily pulled out my English homework, and focused on it for about twenty minutes before a loud knock at the front door inturrupted me.

I rushed downstairs expecting to see my parents in the kitchen, or living room, but the house seemed deserted.

I quickly walked over to the door, and threw it open to reveal Cardin's grinning face.

I smiled softly back at her, "Hi."

Cardin stepped inside, and I closed the door behind her.

"Are you alright, Tegan?" Cardin asked worriedly taking in my expression.

I glanced at her to see her dark chocolate brown hair in curls resting on her shoulders, and her lime green eyes were filled with concern. Her pale skin had a red tinge to it because of the coldi air, and she stood about 4 inches taller than me at about 5'4".

I opened my mouth to respond, but another loud fist pounding on the door halted me. I opened it slowly to be greeted with the grim face of a police officer.

"Hi I'm Officer Johnson. Is this the Swan residance? And are you related to Eric and Brooke?" he asked gently.

"Yes, they're my parents," I breathed as the images of my nightmare resurfaced in my thoughts. "Is everyting okay?"

"How old are you?" Officer Johnson asked sympathetically.

"Fifteen," I whispered looking at him strangely. "What's going on?"

Officer Johnson's face softened greatly, "I'm so sorry to inform you that your parents were killed in a car accident this morning."

"Teg," Cardin whispered with her voice full of pain, as she took a small step towards me.

I looked at Officer Johnson with disbelief clearly etched on my features.

I shook my slowly," No they didn't. They're here somewhere. They're probably just upstairs doing doing naughty things to each other. They wouldn't leave without telling me. Look the car is outside."

I rushed to the front door, and threw it open. "See it's ri---," I began, but stopped abruptly when I was greeted with an empty driveway. I spun back around to face the officer who had a broken look on face. At that moment my heart broke into a million, and hot tears started to swim in my eyes.

"N-No," I whispered.

"I'm so sorry," he said sincerely.

I shook my head rapidly, not wanting to believe him. "No!!! Thery're here!!!! Mom!!!!!!! Dad!!!!!!!!" I shirked wildly, but got no response.

"I'm--," Officer Johnson began.

"Shut up!!!!!!! They can't hear me with you talking!!!!! Mom!!!!!!! Dad!!!!!!!" I screamed cutting him off. My breathing become erratic, and raspy as I waited for them call out to me, but the only answer I got was silence.

It felt like I had been hit by a bus as Officer Johnson's words finally sunk in, and registered in my brain. 'Im so sorry to inform you that your parents were killed in a car accident this morning'.

"They left me," I whimpered brokenly glancing at Cardin, and Officer Johnson through my fuzzy vison right before the blackness swallowed me.

* * *

**A/N: ** I finally finshed Chapter one for my Twilight story. I totally rewrote it. I changed the plot, so it's a lot different from the first one I posted.

There is a couple things about the story I'm changing:

Bella moved to Forks in the middle of tenth grade instead of the middle of eleventh grade.

Edward left Bella in the begining of eleventh grade instead of the begining of twelfth grade, so Bella, and Jacob have already gotten really close before Bella is in grade twelve.

I hope everyone enjoys this story, and I'll update as soon as I can.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know I'm changing the title of this stroy from 'Hidden Reality' to 'Earthbound Sun.' I think this title describes the plot so much better, but I'm not taking credit for coming up with this new title. I saw it in the illustrated New Moon book, but I as soon as I seen it I was like 'omg, that's perfect'.

So this title isn't my mine I'm just using it, thanks Illustrated book of New Moon.

Usedgirl


End file.
